Hiigara
Hiigara er navnet på fey-riket, et av de første ordene en lærer, eldre enn noen av språkene de eksisterende språkene. Hjem. Eladrin, alver, dryader og andre spirituelle skapninger lever sammen. Ikke i perfekt harmoni, men et nå ytterst nødvendig samarbeid for å stå i mot og bekjempe menneskehæren. Viktige byer er hovedstaden Kushan, gruvebyen Thabal, og kornlageret Bentusi. Geografi Hiigara er delt i fire klimasoner. Øverst er de brennhete ørknene. Mellom de evig skiftende dynene lever de mest hardføre innbyggerne i riket, for det meste satt til å utvinne mineraler fra de to største gruvene. Mindre bosetninger er satt opp rundt oaser spredt som vanndråper på kartet. Sør for dette er tundraen. På uforklarlig vis går ørkenen brått over i en evig kjølig sone, rik på liv og hovedarena for landbruket, men hvor ingen plante over en meter greier å vokse. Det er spekulert i om dette er et magisk fenomen, eller noe særegent med jorden. Kongen har ennå til gode å nedsette en ekspedisjon for å undersøke dette. Deretter går terrenget over i en jungel som blir tettere og tettere. Trærne vokser her enkelte steder høyere enn fjellene, og det yrer av liv i hver flekk av den enorme skogen. Infrastruktur lages hovedsakelig ikke på bekostning av omgivelsene, men veves mellom trestammene I sørøst ligger en sump. Småelver renner i intrikate nettverk igjennom den enorme, bløte massen av dødt og levende plantevev. Nordvest for den offisielle grenselinjen ligger en del som tidligere tilhørte Hiigara, og som ikke er gjort krav på at Galatia: Det grå. Det verserer mange rykter i det stiller om hva som skjedde her, som sørget for at alt liv som en kjenner det er utradert. De fleste mener at det er noe i Det grå som fremdeles lever, på en forvridd, ond måte. Styre Hiigaras konge Wuzhou (fulle tittel "den Høybårne, Evigvarende, Wuzhou, Allmektig, et Ansikt skåret ut av Tiden selv, Herkser over Hiigara, Rettmessig Leder av laveste knekt til høyeste fyrste, Håpets Vern, Kongen med et Smil som får Bakken til å Gråte av Fryd, Bekjemper av det Onde") sitter med absolutt all makt i riket. Hver eneste lille fasett av samfunnet både kan og vil herskeren blande seg inn i. Det er ikke uvanlig at Wuzhous lakeier tropper opp med eksorte for å meddele til en butikkeier at navnet på butikken ikke er kongedømmet verdig, og at et mer passende må velges snarest. Eller at en garnison med soldater skal rive ned festningsverkene og flytte dem fem meter mot sørøst for å oppnå en mer taktisk plassering. På en god dag er det kun en irrettesettelse som blir meddelt for disse feilgrepene, og ingen blir disiplinert. For å kunne gjøre et best mulig valg har kong Wuzhou en skare av rådgivere som setter seg inn i alt som foregår i riket hans. Men om denne kunnskapen blir brukt til å treffe beslutninger er mer usikkert. Historie Hiigara er et eldgammelt sted med enda eldre tradisjoner. Legenden forteller at før Panchea levde alver, eladrin og andre magiske skapninger i et grenseland mellom det håndgripelig fysiske, og fullstendig intet. Gradvis flyttet flere og flere over i den virkelige verden, og forlot det noen så som et paradis, andre som en tåke eller en skjærsild, med et ben i to plasseringer. Verden ble sett som et lerret fey kunne male fritt på. De store skogene som allerede eksisterte fikk en dytt videre, og vokste uten hemninger. Nordpå ble liv flyttet og konsentrert i små områder, med en ørken som resultat. Med tiden lukket riften mellom denne verdenen og andre verdner seg, og de som hadde valgt å krysse var strandet. En tid med uro fulgte. Aldri en full krig, slik det senere ville bli hos menneskene i vest, men det kom til blodsutgytelser. Det ble bestemt at den viseste skulle bli valgt ut til å lede alle fey, og på den måten sikre freden. En stor tevling ble holdt, og en hersker sto igjen. Med rettferdig hånd styrte han riket i utallige år, der byer ble reist i pakt med naturen omkring. Etter kongens brå død ble en ny tevling holdt, og en ny konge sto frem. Dette var ikke en mild konge. Det var heller ikke en slik konge riket behøvde, siden krig nå sto for døren. Magi Fey er primalmagiske skapninger. Alle har et visst magisk talent, om det så bare er evnen til å kjenne magiske strømninger i luften eller grønne fingre. Det er ikke langt mellom skapninger i fullstendig harmoni med omgivelsene, som kan veve magisk kraft til å skape eller ødelegge i stor skala. Etter at krigen brøt ut har det vært en stor fokus på det siste. Magi brukes til alt mellom himmel og jord. Gruvearbeidere bruker det til å få opp metaller og edelstener, soldater bruker det for et ekstra lag trygghet mellom seg og fienden, vevere bruker det for å sy med fem nåler samtidig. De store byene er reist, og holdt sammen, av et intrikat nettverk av overnaturlig kraft. Militære og sikkerhet Før krigsutbruddet hadde Hiigara en imponerende hær. Den tidligere herskeren tenkte at en effektiv hær var nørdvendig for å avskrekke alle småstatene i vest, og for å sikre stabilitet innad. Hæren ''nå''er en naturkraft på lik linje med tidevannet. Den er større enn den galateiske, med strengt ordnede avdelinger som slavisk følger ordre fra øverste hold. Den er ufleksibel og kan virke sårbar, men i det hærens fulle tyngde dirigeres mot et mål er det lite som kan stå i dens vei. Ved spesielt viktige slag er aldri kongen langt unna, slik at han kan dirigere troppene slik han ønsker. Fokus er i større grad enn i Galatia også rettet mot indre trusler. Wuzhou har notorisk lav tillit til sine undersåtter, og har i tillegg til hæren en lojal livvaktstyrke som til en hver tid beskytter ham mot trusler. Disse rensker regelmesig byene, landsbyene og tettstedene for virkelige og antatte trusler. I denne jakten fårdyrelivet stort sett være i fred. Dette etterlater villmarken som et tilfluktssted for opposjonelle, men også et sted der fryktinngytende villdyr ferdes uhindret. Byer [Ta med i byer-seksjonen?-->] Hiigara har flere havner enn sin fiende, for å utnytte de mange elvene i sump- og jungelområdene. Mange båter er derfor bygd lette og manøvrerbare.